


221B: Imprévues

by beautifullyheeled



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullyheeled/pseuds/beautifullyheeled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet for Let's Draw Sherlock on Tumblr.</p><p>Original inspiration was Gifset by Watsondick. Parent!lock AU sort of.</p><p>http://watsonsdick.tumblr.com/post/47894157950/au-sort-of-parentlock-unexpected-reunion-hugh</p>
            </blockquote>





	221B: Imprévues

It had been years.

Fifteen of them.

 

_Fivethousandfourhundredandseventyninedays Onehundredandthirtyonethousandfourhundredeightysevenhours_

_Escherichia coli sub unit rna polymerase sigma seventy_

_Eighteenth letter of the greek alphabet_

_Summation of order_

 

“Do you know this man?” John queried alarmed.

 

 The haggard gentleman sat without a second thought at their table.

 

“Father.”

  _Familia_

_filial_

_finality_

 As Seiger solicited information on his wife, John interrupted quite vehemently.

 

“He’s your dad?” John stood, wasted no movement as he came and placed his hand on Sherlock’s shoulder. “Are you sure?”

 

_The silvering hair was all askew, but he was well dressed._

_Cane, favored same side as John used to._

_Physical trauma, not psychosomatic._

 

“It is, John.” He beckoned John to sit back down beside him. “We- I- have missed you.”

 

“But Sherlock, you told me your father had died. Some military action somewhere?”

 

 

 Neither Holmes heard John.

 Sherlock stood, brought himself around to his father.

 Seiger understood. 

 They would find their footing where they had left off.

_SupportComfortConsolation_

_words were insufficient_

_AffectionJoyHappiness_

_emotions were rampant_

 

John sat quietly, amazed at the gesture.

Sherlock was not one to be overly physical in his affections.

John supposed that extreme instances, such as this, or the time Sherlock had hurt Molly over Christmas,

might remind the man that he still had a physical need for comfort, or to comfort possibly.

 

It was beautiful.

 


End file.
